


A Week With MTT

by Demoniaaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton was holding a contest for his viewers; they would enter a ballot of their name and could possibly win the chance to spend the week with Mettaton himself! THE Mettaton! And luckily for the great Papyrus, he's won!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I think there's a seat open over here." Sans had taken his brother's hand, guiding him to where he saw two open seats to the show. Papyrus was practically beaming, he had entered a contest that the winner won the chance to spend the week with Mettaton. THE Mettaton! And it would be announced who won at the end of the show! Though while Sans was a little concerned that if Papyrus won he'd be around that robot, knowing how flirtatious and touchy feely that bag of bolts was. But hey, if Papyrus was happy and not hurt he wouldn't interfere. The lights began to dim and Sans leaned back in his chair. The spotlights splashed onto one particular spot, a slim tall silhouette in its spot light. Mettaton looked up, posing in center stage; legs shoulder length apart, with one hand on his hip and another pointing to the sky.

"Goooood evening beauties and gentle-beauties!" He laughed gracefully. "I hope you're all ready for today's quiz show~!" Mettaton clapped with the audience as a couple of monsters joined him on stage, taking their places. Papyrus wasn't paying much attention to the contestants, Mettaton's sleek new form had been what caught him. He was so used to the rectangle form but this new one would send butterflies in his stomach if he had one. Papyrus watched the robot move with such excitement and enegry;it wouldn't be a MTT broadcast without it. Mettaton even posed with the contestants, laughing and making sure everyone had a great time. At the end of the show Mettaton let out another laugh. "Now, does anyone know what time it is? Ooooh yesss! It's time to announce the winner of the contest!" Everyone applauded as someone brought over a little mettaton shaped bucket. He slipped a hand inside, pushing around papers to shuffle the amount before pulling out one of the slips of paper. "And the winner is....!" Mettaton let the crowd go quiet with bated breath before thin lips pulled into a smile. "Papyrus! Come on up, gorgeous!" 

"O-Oh my god!" Was what was heard from the crowd before the other monsters clapped. Papyrus looked at Sans, who smiled at him and motioned his head to the stage as a 'go on, bro.' Papyrus stood from his seat, quickly going up on stage. "H-Hello, Mettaton!" 

"Hey there, darling, congratulations!" He wrapped his arm around the skeleton's shoulders, giving a small squeeze. "Everyone give a big hand to our winner!" Papyrus felt like he may faint from excitement as the crowd cheered. His cheeks held a little pink tinge to them. "Now, meet me back at my dressing room and I can tell you the details, okay?" Mettaton's voice chimed. The show ended and Papyrus watched Mettaton leave off stage, going over to Sans. 

"Sans! Sans I won!" Papyrus couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe it!" 

"Yeah, that's great, bro." Sans high fived his brother, "I bet you'll have metta-tons of fun." He laughed when Papyrus just groaned, the two going to meet Mettaton at his dressing room. Papyrus knocked before hearing a melodious 'Come on in, dearie!' When the two walked in, they saw Mettaton sitting cross legged in the chair in front of a lit up mirror. The star looked over, just beaming.

"Ah! There you are!" Mettaton stood from his chair. "I am so excited to spend the week with you, you know. Is there a certain preference you'd like? My home or yours?" He had taken a notepad off of his vanity. 

"I-I really don't have a preference, I'm just really excited to spend time with you!" Papyrus smiled. Mettaton gave a small chuckle, writing down something before handing it to Papyrus. 

"Here's the adress to my home then, darling. You can come anytime tommorow." Mettaton winked, earning the sight of Papyrus blushing even further. He was so cute.. 

"Th-Thank you so much! Really!" Papyrus exclaimed, giving a surprised 'N-Nyeh!' When Mettaton pulled him into a hug. 

"Hey uh, MTT, mind if I ask you somethin' in private before we head out? The way to Snowdin's pretty far." Sans spoke up, his hands in his pockets. Papyrus left to let he two talk, saying how he was going to call Undyne to tell her the good news. Mettaton moved across the room, sitting down on the bright pink plush sofa and crossing one leg over the other. He put his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. Neon pink eyes looked at Sans curiously.

“What is it, Sans?” he asked. Sans rolled his eyes, leaning against the door. 

“Listen, I know how you are and as much as I worry about my brother, I don’t want to stomp on his fun either, ya know? He’s an adult that can make his own decisions. I uh.. I want you treating him with respect. You hear me?” Sans asked, crossing his arms. 

“Crystal clear, Sansy. Don’t you worry. I won’t do anything Papyrus doesn’t want. You have my word.” 

“You do, and you’re gonna have a bad time, got it?” Sans’ eye flashed blue for a mere moment.

“Sans, you worry too much, I promise you I’ll respect your brother.” Mettaton stood, picking up a duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder before walking over to the door. He patted the small skeleton’s head. “I must go now, I’ve got to get ready for my guest.” Sans just nodded, letting the robot pass by before leaving with Papyrus.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus couldn’t believe his eyes, he had to double check the address Mettaton had given him. The note had been written with a pink glitter pen in very swirly handwriting, maybe it was a misprint or he misread it but no, it was the right address. He had imagined Mettaton to live in this huge mansion with a giant garden and hedges in the shape of his face, but there he stood, a bag in one hand, in front of a seemingly normal home in Hotland. Mettaton even lived near Alphys’s lab! He went up to the door and knocked, smiling with relief when he saw Mettaton emerge. The robot’s black lips curled into a smile, obviously excited to see Papyrus.

“Papyrus! Come on in, Darling!” Mettaton opened the door, closing it once Papyrus was inside. “The trip wasn’t too much of a hassle, was it?”

“Not at all! I've come to Hotland before!” Papyrus smiled. Mettaton's smile softened at that, deciding to show Papyrus his home, seeing the skeleton was looking around curiously.

“I’m assuming you were expecting more?” He laughed, taking Papyrus’ bag from his gloved hand and setting it down on the couch. Mettaton then took Papyrus’ hand in his own, interlocking their fingers. “Come on, let me give you the grand tour of my humble little abode.” The home itself was really a surprise; while most of the walls were pink, Mettaton had mostly basic looking rooms, the only real rooms that had a lot to them where the kitchen, sitting room, and his bedroom. For a robot that just shut down most nights, his bedroom was surprisingly nice, there was even a little pile of books in one corner and a bunch of fan mail by his bed. All of his premiere posters up on the walls. Papyrus would be staying in the guest room next door, and he still couldn’t believe this was actually happening! “It’s quite amazing, isn’t it?” Mettaton put his hands on his hips. 

“This is awesome! I can’t believe I’m actually hanging out with you!" Papyrus exclaimed. "You're such a star! I'm surprised you have time for this, you know, with all that cool superstar stuff you do!" Mettaton let out a soft laugh, just wrapping his arms around Papyrus' shoulders. 

"Oh but darling, I've made time for all of this. Anything you want to do, we can do it." He brought one hand to Papyrus' chest, looking at him through half lidded eyes, a thin finger rubbing circles in the fabric. "Anything come to mind, Gorgeous?" He asked with a purr. Papyrus blushed at the proximity but managed to find the words. 

"I-I can cook, if you want." Mettaton's eyebrows raised at that. He wasn't expecting that answer. 

"You cook?" He smiled. "I'd love to try something of yours!" Mettaton felt a flutter in his core when he saw Papyrus' eyes light up. 

"I'm a wonderful cook! Sans tells me I make the best spaghetti he's ever tasted!" Papyrus spoke with such pride, a gloved hand on his chest. Mettaton had him follow him to the kitchen. There, Mettaton sat at the island in the room, leaning his elbow on the counter and just watching Papyrus move with such cheerful energy. Even being a robot he could eat things, thanks to Alphys he could do a lot of things humans could do in this robotic body. The star listened to Papyrus talk about previous cooking attempts and stories of his brother trying them out, something about this skeleton just sent little sparks through his core, he wasn't sure what this feeling was.. But he liked it. He flashed back from this little stupor when Papyrus sat with him at the table, handing him a plate. "Oh, thank you, Paps." He took a fork and took some of the spaghetti from his plate. It was.... Actually pretty good! Then again he'd never had spaghetti before... 

"Darling, this is fantastic!" He smiled brightly, blushing a little at Papyrus' joyous expression. 

"R-Really?! You think so? Wowie!" Papyrus beamed. "Of course, nobody can resist the flavor of my pasta!" He put his hands to his hips, beaming with such pride. Mettaton let a little laugh slip past his lips, watching as Papyrus sat with him and began to eat as well. 

“A true connoisseur, if I may say so.” Mettaton spoke, giving a little wink to the skeleton. The two had spent the evening just chatting, getting to know each other. It had surprisingly been pleasant; Papyrus being very sincere with his words and he seemed to be so interested in everything Mettaton had to say, but not like a fan. Like a friend. Something felt so odd, nobody had ever been so sincere with him like this.. Soon it had gotten late, Mettaton showing Papyrus were his room is before turning to go to his own. He only paused when Papyrus spoke up.

“U-Uh.. Mettaton?”

“Hm? What is it, darling?”

“I, the great Papyrus, wanted to know if uh.. you could maybe.. read something with me? I usually sleep better that way.” For some reason Papyrus was worried Mettaton would laugh at him or something, but the robot just walked closer to him and took his hand. 

“Of course, Paps. I can do that.” Mettaton nodded. The two had gone to the guest room after Mettaton grabbed his charger, Mettaton letting Papyrus chose a book and settle into bed before joining him, cuddling close. “How’s this?”

“Oh! This is fine! here..” he handed him the book, Mettaton letting Papyrus rest against him as he opened in. The superstar read to him, only noticing half way through that Papyrus had fallen asleep, his head resting against his shoulder. A little smile spread itself across black lips, slowly setting the book down and turning the lights off. He took his charger and plugged himself in to his charger, gently kissing the skeleton’s head, he let himself go into sleep mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for such a late update! I've been busy with school and I also experienced horrendous writers block halfway through ^^"


	3. Chapter 3

When Papyrus woke up that morning, he was not ready to see Mettaton in his arms, still in recharge.The little plug in his lower back connecting him to a small device on the bedside table, Papyrus noticing the timer on at four minutes. Mettaton would probably awaken soon. He was so excited for the day, even if he didn't have anything planned. He just looked at the robot in his arms, the only sound in the room being the small and gentle whir of his fans and Papyrus’ breathing. He let a bony hand come up and gently brush against the smooth metal of Mettaton’s cheek. It felt almost like the tiny human’s, oddly. He was warm like one too. Maybe when Alphys was creating him she had humans in mind? Papyrus had found himself getting lost, just watching the robot next to him in slumber. It was almost relaxing, letting himself feel the soft metal. In his slightly dazed state he didn’t notice he had put his hand on Mettaton’s hip, his thumb gently rubbing the metal there. Papyrus looked up when he heard Mettaton let out a small whine, the super star’s bright pink eye slowly opening and looking up at Papyrus. 

“Good morning, Darling..” he said softly, a little smile on black silicon lips. “Sleep well?” he asked, leaning his head on one arm and reaching back and unplugging himself with the other. Once he had unplugged himself, he placed a slim hand on Papyrus’, the one that was on his hip. Papyrus’ cheeks flushed a light orange when he realised where his hand was. 

“I-I can explain, Mettaton! I mean… no I can’t.. but I have reason for-” Mettaton put a finger to his mouth, pausing his sentence.

“It’s alright, Darling…” His voice came out in a pur. He sat up, stretching before looking back at Papyrus. The poor skeleton looked so flustered, it was adorable. This was what he was used to; flirting and gaining a surprised audience. Flirting was what he was good at. He could flirt and not get that weird warm feeling in his core, but even flirting with Papyrus gave him that same feeling. “So.” Papyrus looked over at him. “Want to go out for breakfast? My treat.” Mettaton asked.

“Oh sure!” Papyrus grinned, getting up to get dressed. “Where could we go?”

“I know a place. Don't worry your pretty little head.” He smiled back, combing his hair into place as he spoke. Once the two had gotten ready, they walked to a relaxed little town in Hotland that was nearby, Mettaton keeping his hand clasped in Papyrus’, smiling at the happiness on the skeleton’s features. People were staring as they walked through, and while it was obvious that they were staring at Mettaton, Papyrus thought they were looking at him. So Mettaton just kept quiet, letting Papyrus have his moments of fame, as some people were actually chattering about him as well. They had gone to a little cafe, Mettaton getting them seats as they went over. 

“Have you been able to have fun? So far, I mean?” Mettaton asked calmly, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Oh yes! It's a blast to spend time with you, Mettaton!” Papyrus beamed. “I'm one of your biggest fans, this is really quite the honor.” 

“Oh, what a charmer…” He laughed softly, he put his hand on Papyrus’. 

Breakfast had gone smoothly, the two just talking, Mettaton listening to all the little stories Papyrus told, and vice versa. Mettaton’s stories consisted of his shows, mostly, but Papyrus seemed interested in them none the less. Papyrus had started talking about a story over what happened with his brother, only he made a joke that made both of them laugh. But Mettaton actually let out a rather undignified laughed that neither where expecting; an actual laugh that had his voice box stutter for a moment.

“O-oh Sugar Skull that is a-a-absolutely hilarious!” He said once he calmed himself. 

“That… That’s a new name..” Papyrus spoke up, his cheeks flushed. Mettaton had never called anyone that before.

“Eh.. What was that?” He asked, he paused.

“Sugar Skull… That new. Usually you're calling me ‘Darling’ or ‘Gorgeous.’ But… That one’s new.” Papyrus pointed out. Mettaton’s cheeks flushed pink. 

“I-I… Well.. That's a special name. Just for you, I suppose.” He quickly said, feeling his core pound against its casing. 

“I like it! Skull because I, the great Papyrus, am a skeleton, correct?” Papyrus asked, seeing Mettaton just quietly nod, his eyes lidded as he took a sip of his drink with a straw. Why did he feel like he overheating all of a sudden..? The two had spent the day after that just around town; going to little stores, walking around, just the two enjoying the other’s presence. Near the end of the day Papyrus had gotten a call on his phone.

“Hello?” 

“Papyrus! Where the heck are you?!” Mettaton could hear Undyne yelling at him through the phone, chuckling a bit. 

“I-I thought I told you! I'd be busy this week! What’s wrong?”

“You're late for your cooking lesson! But right, right, I forgot you told me. Hey, I have everything set up though!” Undyne rolled her eyes.

“M-Maybe you could make something?”

“No no no you need to have your lesson, where’s the discipline in that? You're hangin’ out with that star you always watch, right?” When Papyrus made an affirming noise she let out a loud laugh. “Then bring him! I'm sure he’d want to see you in action! That and Alphys is here, I'm sure he wants to see her.” Papyrus looked over, smiling when Mettaton nodded at him. 

“He says yes! We’ll be there in a bit!”

“Good! Come to my place in waterfall!”

The two hung up, Papyrus rubbing the back of his head. “Oh how could I have forgotten my lesson?! She’ll have my head when we get there!” His shoulders slumped when Mettaton put a gloved hand to one.

“Papyrus, Darling, I'm sure she'll understand. Come on.” He took Papyrus’ hand, giving him a warm smile. 

They had gotten to Undyne’s house pretty quickly, ever since they had de flamed her house Undyne had moved back. Papyrus waved when he saw Undyne waiting outside. 

“Undyne! Hello!” He smiled.

“Papyrus! There you are!” Undyne ran over, “Now I see why you've been busy.” She laughed as Papyrus began to sputter. “Come on, You're already late as it is!” She watched Papyrus run inside. Undyne sent a glare Mettaton’s way. “We gonna have a problem, Glambot?” She said sharply. Mettaton’s eye widened. 

“Wh-What? No, no, we're not going to have a problem. Is this about Papyrus?” Mettaton asked.

“You respecting him?”

“Yes, he's got the utmost respect from me. Don't worry. Sans has been talking to you, hasn't he?” Mettaton crossed his arms, leaning his weight onto one heel. 

“Not even. I care about the guy. He gets too friendly for his own good sometimes.” 

“I’ll let you know he's being treated fairly with me. We should head inside, Darling. We don't want them waiting.” He turned to head inside, gasping when Undyne grasped his wrist. 

“I'm being serious here, you-” Mettaton put his hand on Undyne’s. 

“Let me prove myself, alright? You'll see me when I'm not in the spotlight. Little behind the scenes.” He smiled when Undyne let him go, the two heading inside.

Once Papyrus was distracted by his lesson, Mettaton went over to Alphys.

“M-Mettaton! Hey..” she smiled. “H-How’ve you been?” She watched as Mettaton came and sat next to her.

“I’ve been well, darling. You look fabulous today.” Mettaton said calmly, he glanced over at Papyrus. “Actually.. Would you mind checking my systems? I’m sure something is the matter, I’ve been.. overheating, recently.”

“Overheating?” Alphys frowned, Mettaton quietly nodding. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So.. You're s-saying you keep overheating?” Alphys asked Mettaton, the two had gone to Undyne’s room simply for privacy. That and Mettaton didn't want to bring attention to himself for once. She had his chest panel open, looking through. Everything seemed fine, no wires out of place, no leaks, nothing.

“Yes, ever since yesterday I've been getting this little.. Tingling.. In my chest and my core.” The star pouted, leaning back so Alphys could look better.

“Wait, h-haven't you been hanging out with Papyrus since yesterday?” She pointed out, looking up at her friend. When Mettaton merely nodded she started to smile, which made Mettaton’s cheeks flush.

“Oh you wipe that stupid grin off your face or I swear I'm telling Undyne about all that weird anime you watch!”

“Mettaton!! You're interested in-

“Shush! I am not! Put my chest plate back on I refuse to talk about this.” Mettaton said sharply.

“But at least let me know why him! He's like a complete opposite to you!” Curse that confidence training she was getting...

“Oh it's just.. He’s so..” Mettaton didn't want to bring it up why he was feeling like this. Hell, even just thinking about it made his systems warm up. “He’s got an ego through the roof even though he's a total goofball, and I can't.. I can't help rooting for him! Even when he fails!” What had turned into a little explanation turned into him gushing about Papyrus, pacing around the room. “He’s so sincere about everything and I'm sure he wants to be my friend and he’s been so nice to me and he makes me feel so… So…!” Mettaton’s shoulders slumped, his cheeks holding a tinge of pink. “...happy...”

“Awww!” Alphys was beaming. “You're n-not overheating!”

“E-Enough!” Mettaton’s cheeks flushed. “I’m fine then? Good. I’m going to watch their lesson.” He spoke rather briskly. “Put my chest plate back on.” Alphys laughed a little.

“G-Go sit down then. Y-You uh.. You've been pacing for the past five minutes during your little rant..” Mettaton sighed, sitting down on the bed in the room. Alphys walked over, putting Mettaton’s plate back on. “I've n-never seen you act so s-strongly about anyone but yourself..”

“Yes, yes, gloat..”

“No, Mettaton, I.. I'm serious...” She tightened a few screws. “You're good to go.” Mettaton sighed and stood.

“Thank you sweet heart.” He smiled, kissing her cheek as the two went back into the other room.

“ ** _YOU CALL THAT STIRRING?! I WANNA SEE YOU PUT YOUR ARMS INTO IT!_** ” Mettaton was almost hit with a rouge tomato, quickly going over to the safety of the couch. He sat down with a sigh, watching Papyrus attempt to furiously stir as Undyne shook her spear at him. The situation itself would be quite comical if Mettaton wasn't feeling like a love sick puppy. He leaned one arm on the back of the couch, watching them and resting his chin on his hand. Alphys sat with him, merely watching the two in the kitchen. They almost set the pasta on fire, and by the end there was crushed tomatoes all over the counter and on the wall, and the already abused pot looked like it would crumble at the slightest touch. “YOU!” Undyne yelled, Mettaton looked over to see her pointing at him “Come try Papyrus’ food!” She looked surprised when Mettaton stood from his perch and walked over to them.

“I’d love to try some.” He smiled sweetly. Papyrus was beaming, which in itself made him smile. Undyne took him by the shoulders, dragging him to the table and making him sit down. She put the plate in front of him, wanting to see if he would actually eat or if it would mess up his systems. She watched as Mettaton put the food in his mouth. It was chewy and a little burnt but the taste itself wasn't that bad. Black lips curled into a grin.

“Papyrus made this?” He asked calmly, looking over at the skeleton in question.

“That I did!” Papyrus beamed. “Do you like it..?” He smiled hopefully. Mettaton let out a soft chuckle.

“I love it, Sugar Skull.” He stood up, strutting over to Papyrus and wrapping an arm around him. “You've got a little sauce on your cheek bone.” He brought a hand up and caressed his face, his thumb wiping off what had splattered onto him.

“O-oh thank you, Mettaton!” Papyrus smiled, “Thankfully you didn't get any sauce on you from my lesson!”

“That should uh.. Be the end of our lesson today, Papyrus.” Undyne said. “Me and Alphys were gonna watch some anime, you guys wanna join?” She asked. The two agreed, Alphys setting up as they cleaned up the mess from the lesson. When they sat at the couch Mettaton ended up cuddling up to Papyrus.

“Oh Mettaton, here!” Papyrus had gotten a blanket, placing it on top of Mettaton from the shoulders down. “Is this better?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Mettaton looked up at him.

“I thought you were cold and the great Papyrus decided to warm you up!” Papyrus smiled. At first Mettaton opened his mouth to speak but then went quiet, smiling. He nodded, just nuzzling into him. “Oh! I guess I give off warmth too, whatever helps you.” Mettaton just rested his head against Papyrus’ shoulder, his arms around Papyrus’ slim middle. He glanced at Alphys, who was discreetly giving him a thumbs up, and Undyne was trying so hard not to laugh. For most of the day they sat and watched these cartoons; most being new ones Alphys had found recently. Mettaton didn't mind watching them as he usually did. Just the way he was sitting with Papyrus calmed him, the hint of ectoplasm and magic that Papyrus’ smelled like was something that grounded Mettaton, something that reminded him of home. The group had managed to get through the first season of Mew Mew 1 when Alphys saw Undyne had fallen asleep. “We can head home, Dr Alphys.” Papyrus said calmly, Mettaton only letting go of him to stretch and stand up. “This as a pretty cool show!” Alphys smiled brightly at that.

“Th-Thank you. I should get back to my lab..” She smiled sheepishly. “I'll let Undyne get her rest.” Mettaton went over to her.

“Thank you, good doctor.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you later.” Mettaton and Papyrus took their leave, starting to walk back to Hotland. The entire time Mettaton stayed close to Papyrus, the soon to be royal guard merely thinking of it as he didn't want to get wet, which in itself was partly true. He was a robot, after all. Mettaton felt like his circuits would fry when Papyrus wrapped his arm around his waist when they had to pass by water.

“Here, Mettaton.” He smiled at him. “Stay close to me and you won't get wet.”

“Thank you, Sugar Skull.” Mettaton mumured. They had gotten past the water but Mettaton still stayed close. “Say…Papyrus?” He looked over, the two stopping. “You're not dating anybody, right?”

“Not that I know of, why?” He watched as Mettaton let go of him simply to looking at him face to face. Papyrus let out a surprised ‘N-Nyeh!’ When Mettaton kissed where his mouth would be, wrapping his arms around him. He held his chin with a hand. At first Mettaton was worried he had taken a step too far, as at first Papyrus wasn't moving. But then his core pounded against its casing when he felt Papyrus move with him, trying to kiss him as best he could without lips. Thin arms wrapped around his frame and pulled him closer. When the kiss ended softly Mettaton looked at him with hooded eyes.

“Papyrus… I… I really like you..” He caressed his cheek with his thumb, and it had felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Mettaton felt Papyrus let go as he began to stammer.

“I-I gotta go! I-I-I’ll see you later!” Papyrus suddenly took off on the path towards Snowdin. Mettaton watched him run, his shoulders slumped. That… could have gone better.. He sighed, heading back to Hotland.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus had ran all the way to Snowdin, as fast as his legs could manage as he barged in. Sans jolted from his spot on the couch.

 

“Sans! I-I did it again!!” Papyrus cried, “First with the human and now this!” He stood in front of Sans, an upset look on his face.

 

“Woah hold on a sec, bro, what happened? Did you fight Mettaton or something?” That image was pretty funny; Papyrus using his bones and hitting the glam bot.

 

“No!! I think… I think I was just on a date!” He didn't sound too happy though.. “Oh I've sent another into a pit of passion, what is wrong with me?!” He sat down next to Sans, looking at his brother. “Am I too handsome? Is that it?” He stood back up when he started talking again. “It was going great! We were having so much fun and on the way back to Mettaton’s home he kissed me! Mettaton said he really liked me!”

 

“That's pretty cool, bro! Don't you have a crush on him?”

 

“Wh-What?! H-How do you know about that?!”

 

“It's kind of obvious, bro.” Sans smiled. “But what's the problem?” He asked.

 

* * *

 

 

The doors to Alphys’ lab opened slowly, Mettaton stepping inside. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Alphys! Darling, are you home?” He called, looking around. “Doctor?” He headed up the stairs, bumping into her on accident. “Alphys! There you are!” He gave her his best smile. This was a mistake, he should have just gone home and sulked, maybe even lay on the floor to feel like garbage.

 

“Oh! Mettaton! Hey!” She returned the grin in a lower caliber. “What're you doing here? Where’s Papyrus?” She cocked her head. Mettaton’s smile faltered, his core felt like it was pounding against its casing.

 

“He… Was not interested.” Mettaton said shakily. Alphys frowned, quickly ushering him upstairs, letting him sit on the couch she set up. Mettaton merely laid down on it, splaying his legs over one arm of the couch and leaning his forearm on his forehead. “Was I too forward? Everyone loves me! I shouldn't have to handle rejection!” He looked at Alphys when she asked what happened, and Mettaton explained it all; the walk back to Hotland and how he kissed him on the way there. His voice glitched out when he mentioned Papyrus running off. Alphys noticed a little bit of black liquid leaking from his eyes.

 

“M-Mettaton are you malfunctioning? Oil is leaking from-

 

“I-I-I’m not malfunctioning!” He sat up at her and weakly glared, Alphys had never seen Mettaton get upset like this before. She watched him lay back and try to calm his trembling frame.

 

* * *

 

“Papyrus, I doubt you did that.” Sans said calmly, trying to calm down his brother. “You’re freaked out, do you even want to go out with him?”

 

“Yes! He's… He’s so cool!” He had started listing things that he liked about Mettaton, just slumping into the couch. “But he's so famous… I simply couldn't!” He looked over when Sans pat his shoulder.

 

“Hey, That's okay.. and I doubt he'd do that, dating you or not. It's too important for him.

 

“But I think I hurt him!” He looked at Sans with worry. “Oh and I won't be able to get to Hotland in time and apologize! I mean I _ran away,_ Sans! Even the Great Papyrus shouldn't have done something so horrid!” Sans sighed, having Papyrus stand up.

 

“Come on, you need to get your rest. You're upset and it's messing with your thoughts.” He guided Papyrus upstairs. Papyrus went to his room, changing into sweats before just laying down. He couldn't sleep with these thoughts in his head. How was he expected to? He hurt a dear friend very much so! Maybe he could go out and speak to him… It would take thirty minutes just to get to Waterfall though.. He waited until it was quiet downstairs before quietly sneaking out of his room.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to head home, Alphys. Thank you for letting me vent.” He sighed, “I really must head-” he paused when Alphys’ phone rang. She stammered, gasping when Mettaton took her phone and answered it, knowing how worried she got about talking on the phone. “This is the phone of Dr.Alphys. Who is this?” He asked calmly.

 

“Oh uh… It's Sans.” Mettaton’s body went cold.

 

“Look, if this this about that kiss-

 

“My Bro’s stuff is still at your place, I was gonna ask if Alphys could send it.”

 

“I’ll bring it there.” Mettaton said matter of factly, cutting off Sans when he tried to speak. “Don't worry your little head, I’ll bring his stuff and I hope you know I want an answer from Papyrus.” He hung up before Sans could stop him. He let out a loud groan and handed the phone back to Alphys. “Why the hell did I do that..?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now I have to go to Snowdin.”

 

“H-Hey at least you’ll find out why he ran off?” Alphys gave him a hopeful smile. She watched Mettaton nod before running a hand through his hair.

 

“You're right! I refuse to let this little rejection get me down! Papyrus usually doesn't do things without reason. I’ll demand an answer and then leave. Simple as that!” He put his hands on his hips. “I’m Mettaton! No way will I let someone get the better of me! It isn't possible!” He kissed Alphys’ forehead. “I’ll see you later, Alphys. Wish me luck!” And with that Mettaton left the building. He had flown home, but to conserve battery he walked, Papyrus’ backpack on his back. The walk through Waterfall wasn't bad but the stark shift between damp and lukewarm to windy and freezing really screwed with his systems. The edges of his vision were getting blurry and he could feel his joints starting to stiffen. He let out a curse, looking through the icy wind as he saw a lanky figure running over to him. He only figured out who it was the minute his systems for movement and eyesight shut down. Mettaton would have fallen face first into the snow if Papyrus hadn't caught him. He could only hear at the moment, Papyrus picking him up and hearing him stammer something in worry before his sound system fizzled out as well.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus almost called for Sans’ help but kept quiet once he brought Mettaton inside. He was supposed to be asleep, and he never snuck out before! He fixed his somewhat shaky hold on Mettaton, trying his best to bring him upstairs to his room. He had to warm him up and call Alphys. She made him! She’d know what to do! Once he laid Mettaton down on his bed he tried to get him warm again, putting multiple blankets on him and even a sweater over his frame. Quietly, he backed out of his room, turning to leave but the familiar deep voice spoke up.

“Papyrus? What're you doing up?” Papyrus looked over to see Sans leaning on the wall, sleep still ridden in his eye sockets.

“Sans! I-I was just….” He stopped trying to hide things. “I went outside and found Mettaton shutting down in the the snow. I brought him inside but now I need to call Alphys..” Sans’ eyes widened, going up to his brother and looking inside his bedroom. He saw Mettaton under some blankets on Papyrus’ bed.

“Damn…” He murmured. “You sure he's not just out of batteries?”

“I have no idea! I’m calling Alphys, I’m worried!” Papyrus said, going down the stairs to call Alphys. Sans just watched him from the balcony upstairs, seeing how worried Papyrus was. Sighing, Sans glanced into the bedroom, it was almost strange to see Mettaton so stiff and silent… It was obvious Papyrus really cared about this guy. Sure, he was afraid of Mettaton breaking his heart but he couldn't just keep the two away if they got together. He heard Papyrus give a ‘yes yes I know it's late but Mettaton showed up at Snowdin and he won't wake up!’ After a while he hung up and headed back upstairs. “She’ll be here in a bit.” He assured. Sans gave him a smile and nodded, patting his brother on the back.

“Yeah. Here, go sit by him, I'll go wait for Alphys.” He watched as Papyrus took his desk chair and sat next to the bed before heading downstairs to sit on the couch. Papyrus gently took Mettaton’s hand in his,rubbing the top with a bony finger.

“Your brother is gone, right?” A familiar voice spoke up. Papyrus perked up, looking at the body. Before he could speak Mettaton’s voice cut him off. “Go close the door, darling.” Papyrus quickly stood and closed the door. “Whisper. I don't want anyone but you seeing me like this.” When the skeleton nodded, Mettaton appeared to him. A ghost emerged from the metallic body; pink, with white eyes and what looked like hair covering one eye.

“M-Mettaton…?” Papyrus murmured. “Did.. Did you…”

“No no, don't worry, Papy.” He laughed softly. “I’ve been a ghost this whole time. I can't entertain in this form, now can I?”

“I guess not.” Papyrus nodded, “So… You're okay?”

“I will be once Alphys gets here and fixes me. You did call her, didn't you?”

“Of course!” He quickly put two bony hands to his mouth. “I mean, of course..” He repeated in a much more hushed tone. Mettaton smiled softly, he was so cute….

“I guess we should talk about what happened..?” Mettaton asked, floating in front of Papyrus. “At Waterfall, I mean.. We-or I guess I… kissed you..”

“It wasn't a bad kiss! I wanted to do it too!” Papyrus exclaimed, only to quickly cover his mouth. Mettaton chuckled; Papyrus was too loud for his own good.

“Actually… Papy, Darling, Perhaps we can talk about this once I get my body back? Then it won't be like you're talking to yourself?” Papyrus blushed a little and nodded.

“Wouldn't want Sans to see you like this either.. I have an idea.” He fixed his chair so it leaned back. “While we wait, you can snuggle up to the great Papyrus!” He smiled. Mettaton’s eyes lit up at that, floating so he could rest on Papyrus’ lap without phasing through. He smiled softly, closing his eyes and just relaxing against the skeleton. This is what Mettaton had wanted, he'd never… Liked someone like this before. It was nice. He could feel Papyrus petting his hair, even if he phased through a little, Mettaton still felt it; soft and long, like he wasn't trying too hard. Mettaton had started to softly hum.

“Did I.. Uh..” Mettaton merely began, looking up at Papyrus. “Did I scare you earlier? I hadn't meant to.”

“No! Not at all!” Papyrus quickly said. “It's just-”

“Hey! Papyrus! Alphys is here!” Sans’ voice came from downstairs, Mettaton getting out of Papyrus’ lap.

“Go see her, let her fix me.” He spoke up, kissing Papyrus’ cheek before going back to his body. Papyrus stood on shaky legs, he opened the door, almost being mowed down by Alphys.

“M-Mettaton! What happened to him?!” She looked at Papyrus, just looking for some type of answer. When Papyrus didn't have an answer she quickly went to work, pulling all the blankets off him but lifting up the sweater. She had brought a box with her, ushering everyone out, but moments later just telling Papyrus he could stay if he sat out of her way. Papyrus took the chair to the side, sitting there with worry. He didn't want Mettaton to have any problems, and even if he knew Mettaton wasn't just a robot anymore he still worried. Mettaton was a super star! He couldn't preform as a ghost! Well, he could, but it was obvious Mettaton didn't want to. He watched her take off his chest plate, and get to work, the sounds of electricity sparking and some whirring of tools. After what felt like an eternity Alphys finally stopped her work, closing up his chest plate, pulling the dial on his chest up, turning it three times, before pushing it back in. Papyrus came over as Mettaton began to let out noises like a loud whirring noise before it quieted down.

“Is he okay…?”

“G-Give it a moment..”

Mettaton suddenly laid on his side and stuck one leg into the air, posing with a loud “ ** _OH YESS~!_** ”  He opened a pink eye and a smirk graced black silicon lips. He set his leg back down and stood up.

“M-Mettaton? How're you feeling?” Alphys asked, yelping as Mettaton picked her up and hugged her, his arms wrapping around her multiple times.

“I feel fantastic, Doctor!” He grinned. “Thank you so much!” He set her down and let his arms recede back to their regular length. “Oh i haven't felt this nice since my last check up!” He looked at himself in the mirror in the room, blushing a little at the fact he was wearing one of Papyrus’ sweaters. He then looked at Papyrus, turning on his heel and putting his hands to his hips. “Alphys, darling, may I speak to Papyrus in private?” He smiled at him, Alphys’ cheeks flushing and she quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Mettaton sauntered over to Papyrus and wrapped his arms around his neck, their faces a breath away. “Now, I think we both have some explanations?” Papyrus nodded, moving so they sat on his bed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Mettaton let out a small breath, looking over at the skeleton perched next to him on the bed. “I was rather forward, but I want you to know I.. Meant.. What I said.” He finally said. This felt so weird, he never felt this way before. His hands trembled slightly and his body felt warm and as much as he just wanted to stop talking and just kiss Papyrus he knew things needed to be talked about. You don't just kiss someone and expect things to be fine, especially if they ran off after it. He looked over as Papyrus had him sit so they were facing each other.

 

“You weren't too forward! Really!” Papyrus exclaimed. “Honestly, I liked the kiss! Really! I ran away because I was surprised and I was worried.” He was smiling at him, his cheeks a bright orange, though his smile fell as fast as it had come. Mettaton blinked at him in surprise.

 

“Papyrus I..”

 

“But I'm.. Sorry. I cannot date you, I'm sorry I put you in such a prison of affection.”

 

“Wh-what?” His body went cold, he wasn't expecting a rejection after all this. “Can you at least tell me why? I think I should get an explanation.” He pulled away from Papyrus’ touch.

 

“You're a star!” There it was. Mettaton nodded, moving to stand. “Wait! There's more!” Papyrus put a hand to his shoulder. Mettaton looked at him in confusion and an odd curiosity. “I mean, you're this famous man, so many love you! I couldn't have you give up all your fame and fortune for me! You're simply too important for that! How are you supposed to do your shows if you're so busy with thinking about the great Papyrus?” At that Mettaton found himself laughing; a deep genuine laugh that sent his voice box glitching and for his body to lay back on Papyrus’ bed. His shoulders shook with each attempt at a breath and his hair falling back slightly to where Papyrus could see both his eyes, one side an unfinished patch.

 

“Why are you laughing..?” Papyrus murmured, confusion in his voice. Then, he noticed a black liquid peaking out from Mettaton’s closed eyes and roll down into his hair, before Mettaton relaxed and slowly raised himself to lean on one arm. He saw the black continue to stream down his cheek, Mettaton hiccuped, wiping away what he could.

 

“Why are you crying..? H-Have I hurt you that much?” Papyrus asked with worry. The soon to be royal guard gasped as Mettaton suddenly hugged him so close, his body still trembling slightly.

 

“You care this much..?” He asked, pulling away so he could look at him in the hug. “Enough to let me go?”

 

“Well, yes.” Papyrus slowly wrapped his arms around him. “I wouldn't want you giving up something so big as your fame for me.”

 

“Well, if you were my boyfriend I wouldn't. I love entertaining and the stardom-

 

“Yes, that's why I-” Mettaton put a finger to his mouth, effectively making Papyrus go quiet.

 

“But I also love you.” Mettaton gave him the softest smile he could manage. “I don't have to choose between the two.” He assured him, the finger against his teeth moved so he could caress his cheek, gently rubbing the smooth bone there with his thumb.

 

“Wait really?!” Papyrus smiled again. Mettaton nodded.

 

“Of course, Papy..” Mettaton smiled, gasping as Papyrus hugged him again, the surprise making them both fall back onto the bed, Mettaton underneath him.

 

“I-I love you too, Mettaton.” He said softly, doing his best to kiss Mettaton’s cheek. Papyrus went to sit back up but Mettaton wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Is something wrong?” He asked, looking down at him.

 

“Not at all, I've never felt better, truly. How about we do what we did at Waterfall? Just… No running this time?” He asked hopefully. Papyrus smiled, nodding. Mettaton pressed a hand to the back of his head, gently guiding him down and kissing him softly. Mettaton couldn't believe this was actually real, Papyrus loved him. As a person. Not as some fan.. It left a flutter in his core, his eyes slipping closed. After a while the two pulled away, Papyrus letting him sit up.

 

“How was that?” He asked, Mettaton took his hand, intwineing their fingers.

 

“Fantastic.”

 

“Mettaton would you.. Maybe.. Want to spend the night?” Papyrus asked, Mettaton nodding.

 

“I'd love to. Just let me tell Alphys I’m okay.” He stood up, kissing his cheek as the two went back downstairs. Alphys got up from her spot on the couch at the sight of them. “Alphys, Darling, I've got great news!”

 

“I-Is everything okay?” She asked, smiling at the two.

 

“Everything is fantastic, Alphys.” Mettaton said, the last time he had sounded this cheery was when he had gotten his new body. “Remember that thing I told you about? What happened?”

 

“Yes..?”

 

“There was good reason for it.” He smiled. Then, Mettaton looked over as Sans walked over. “Sans, you should know, your brother and I are together. I hope we can keep on good terms?"

 

“No problem.” He smiled. “Hey, looks like you won't be bonely anymore.” Sans said casually, and at first Mettaton didn't pick up on the joke until Papyrus groaned, to which he chuckled softly and rubbed Papyrus’ hand with his thumb to calm him.

 

“Brother…”

 

“Come on, I've got a Mettaton of them!”

 

\--

 

Mettaton woke up in slight confusion that morning. He had almost forgotten the events that had occurred the night before but they came back to him in a flash when he saw he was nestled up to Papyrus. His Papyrus. A smile was brought to black silicon lips, pressing them to his chin before resting his head back to Papyrus’ chest. He had his legs curled with the soon to be royal guard’s, if he had let them lay straight his feet would be hanging off the bed from how he was laying. He was glad Papyrus’ brother took it well, he knew his own cousins would be lukewarm about it. Napstablook probably wouldn't care but Mad.. He could practically hear him screaming just from the thought. It wasn't like they hated him, right? He'd apologized to them. He saw Blooky on the weekends!

 

“Mettaton? Are you okay?” Papyrus' voice broke him from his train of thought. He had woken up to see Mettaton looking rather perturbed.

 

“Oh, I'm alright, Papy.” He assured, looking up at him with a soft smile.

 

“Mettaton..” He could see past the smile so easily. The star let out a breath.

 

“I'm just worried about my own family.. My cousin might not take this,” He motioned to the both of them with the wave of a hand. “Rather lightly.”

 

“Hey, maybe we can go see them? I have no plans today.” Papyrus offered. Mettaton blinked at him in surprise.

 

“You'd do that?” He asked. Papyrus nodded.

 

“Of course! We could invite them to dinner!” Papyrus offered, grinning.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“You're sure you're alright with this?” Mettaton asked, lips pursed as he and Papyrus entered the kitchen. “I mean, Blooky should be no problem but Mad… He may not be so easy.”

 

“Nonsense! I'm sure I can bring a smile to his face!” Papyrus put his hands to his hips. Mettaton chuckled softly. “We've got the whole day to prepare, right?”

 

“Yes, Blooky said they'd be here at seven..”

 

So the two spent the whole day setting up; Mettaton even showing Papyrus how to make ghost food. Around six thirty, Papyrus went to the dinner table, checking under every seat as to make sure Sans left no pranks before he went to his room. Sans promised to stay out of the way, but he wanted to double check. At seven there was a rather rough knock. Mettaton taking a deep breath. He pecked Papyrus’ lips before going to answer. When he opened the door, Papyrus saw a somber looking ghost accompanied by a training dummy. 

 

“Blooky! Mad! Hello!” Mettaton let them inside. “The travel here wasn't too bad, was it?” He asked, watching the car he sent for them drive off. 

 

“The seats were hard and it smelled like cheap perfume.” Mad rolled his eyes. “But thanks for the ride.” Mettaton hugged both of them, planting a calm little kiss on Napstablook’s head. 

 

“It's great to see you both, truly.” 

 

“Really…….? That's nice…” Napstablook said softly, looking over at the skeleton standing awkwardly a ways behind Mettaton. “Who Is this…?” He asked, Mettaton letting them go and smiling brightly. 

 

“Blooky! Mad! There's someone i’d like you to meet.” He walked over to Papyrus and locked arms with him. “This is my boyfriend, Papyrus.” He smiled.

 

After that the dinner had gone pretty well, Mad was blunt with Papyrus with saying things such as ‘if you hurt my cousin I'll break your legs’ and things like that, but Mettaton could see he was content with him. He had quietly assured Papyrus that he meant well, just had a bad temper. Now that family was made known, there was now the big group to tell.

 

Mettaton’s fans.

 

Mettaton was determined to have his fans love Papyrus, but how? A game show was no good, and neither was a talk show. Then it hit him. 

 

\--

 

“You're sure you want me to be on your show, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked later that night when Mettaton told his idea. Papyrus was laying on his bed, Mettaton on top of him with his chin on his chest.

 

“Of course, Sugar Skull! I want to introduce you to my lovely fans, and make them all fans of you too.” He kissed his chin.

 

“Sure, but… I can't exactly act.” Papyrus blushed a little. 

 

“You won't need to! Just act like a royal guard and follow my lead.” He pecked his teeth. “We can do a rehearsal if that makes you more comfortable, darling.” Papyrus nodded at that. And was he nervous? For once, he would admit it. He loved Mettaton, but the fact he would be on live television and broadcasted to the entire underground? It gave him a bit of stage fright. The rehearsal itself had gone pretty well; the stage was set as a romance story, one of Mettaton’s more famous ones with the story tweaked to fit them. A love struck king with a curse and a handsome royal guard that could break the curse. The day of, Papyrus was outfitted in a more professional version of his battle body, Mettaton in his box form and also in a beautiful pink dress. He wheeled over to Papyrus, holding his hands. 

 

“How're you feeling, darling? You need anything before we start?” Papyrus shook his head. “Fantastic.” The screen showed a heart instead of its usual M. “You’ll do fabulously, I'm sure of it.” Papyrus kissed his screen and it went all red. “Ooh, save that for the show, Papy..” He chuckled softly. The crew told them to get into position, Mettaton wheeling off with a wave and a ‘good luck, Sugar Skull!’ Papyrus was ushered over to his position at the bottom of what looked like a castle. When the curtains went up, some people murmured over who this random person was, but Papyrus kept his cool. The play had gone very well, and even if Papyrus messed up his lines, Mettaton would give subtle help. Near the end, Papyrus was knelt down in the middle of the stage, Mettaton in his arms. 

 

“I-I don't know what to do, your highness, to break this spell!” Papyrus spoke, Mettaton putting the back of his hand over his head. 

 

“Darling, all you need to do is kiss me! And then the curse shall be broken and I shall be free of this form!”

 

“But, my King..” Mettaton quietly looked at him in confusion. He was supposed to kiss him, what was he doing? “You're beautiful no matter what, and I’ll love you no matter what you looked like..” Mettaton’s whole screen went red, both of them breaking character when Mettaton held Papyrus’ cheek bones. 

 

“Oh just kiss me, Sugar Skull.” He kissed Papyrus, a puff of smoke happening and suddenly Papyrus was kissing Mettaton’s ex form. The audience applauded anyway, Mettaton blushing slightly when they pulled away. Papyrus stood them back up, the star wrapping his arm around Papyrus’ shoulders. The curtain closed as Mettaton pulled him into another kiss. When they were hidden Mettaton turned off Papyrus’ microphone and his own. “You were fantastic, darling!” Mettaton planted little kisses on his skull. “They loved you! Especially that ending, my goodness!” He was grinning ear to ear.

 

  
  


“You think so? Wowie!” Papyrus grinned. “I never knew I could do so well on tv!” 

 

“Hey, anytime you want to be a star, you tell me. I'll gladly have you on any of my shows.” He gently poked where his nose would be. The two of them had to go to wardrobe to change back to their regular clothes, Mettaton planned to address the underground of his and Papyrus’ relationship. “So, I'm excited to show the fans you, cutie.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around him when they were out of their costumes, calmly fixing his microphone. “Ready?” He asked, resting his hand on Papyrus’ chest. Papyrus nodded, the two going back to the stage, the spotlight on them as the curtains rose. 

 

“Good evening, beauties! How’d y’all like tonight’s show?” Mettaton called out, the crowd roaring, even more than usual. “Fantastic! Wonderful!” He clapped. “Now, there's someone real special I want you all to meet! He’s here all the way from Snowdin and I want you all to give him a big hand! Meet the Great, and rather handsome, Papyrus!” Papyrus gave a wave, another wave of cheers coming. “There's a reason I had him come all the way to the studio, a very good reason! That's right, the fantastic Mettaton is Metta _ taken _ !” He leaned over and planted a kiss to Papyrus’ cheekbones. “Say hello, darling.”

 

“H-Hi! It's great to meet you all!” Papyrus smiled, his cheekbones a pleasant orange. 

 

“Him being my lovely boyfriend, you’ll be seeing him more often. I wouldn't want anyone confused by suddenly two beautiful men in their screens! Though, who would complain?” Mettaton let out a laugh, Papyrus laughing with him. 

 

At the end of the show the two went back to Mettaton’s dressing room, seeing the usual pile of gifts he always got after the end of the show that his crew had brought in. Then something caught his eye that made him smile wide. Mettaton picked up the handful of bouquets he found addressed to ‘the cute skeleton’. 

 

“Darling…”

 

“Yes, Mettaton?” Papyrus’ eyes lit up when Mettaton handed him the flowers.

 

“You’ve got fans..” Mettaton kissed his cheek, Papyrus gasping.

 

“This is amazing! I, the Great Papyrus, have fans!” Mettaton smiled, blushing when Papyrus pulled him into a tight embrace. He had set down the flowers to do so, only to gasp when Mettaton moved them to lay on the couch in the room.

 

“You’ll have to come on my show more often. Maybe even on ‘Cooking with a Killer Robot’?”

 

“You’d let me?” Papyrus said, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Of course. Now come here..” he connected their mouths once more, a hand moving and entwining his fingers with Papyrus’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being so late! I've been busy with school and holidays ^^"
> 
> Even if this is the final chapter of the story itself, I WILL be writing a bonus little nsfw chapter for fun! So keep an eye out for that if you're interested :)


End file.
